Just A Nightmare
by getsmart99
Summary: When Fiona starts having nightmares about her life before she was rescued, Miss Peregrine notices that something is off. Fiona, however, tries to hide it, but what happens when she can't anymore? Based off of the movie version.


Fiona sat quietly on her bed with her knees tucked up against her chest. The night was silent except for the soft sound of breathing from the other children in the house. Fiona clutched her knees as she rocked back and forth over and over, hoping the small creeks coming from the springs in her bed would not wake anyone. She didn't want Miss Peregrine to get mad at her for disrupting the precious sleep of the children. Fiona sighed and looked out the window. She needed to free herself and feel the air, but that would wake everyone so she continued to stay like that in her bed. After all, it was just another nightmare of her days before being rescued. Fiona watched as night turned into light starting to rise on the horizon of the waters that surrounded the island. Fiona's eyes fluttered with exhaustion as she watched the birds in shadow fly from their nests; too tired to hear the footsteps of the bird in the house wake up.

Miss Peregrine walked down the hall quietly as she looked in the rooms of the children to make sure each one of them was content. She stopped as she came upon the room Fiona shared with Olive, surprised to see the young girl sitting up in bed.

"Miss Frauenfeld," Miss Peregrine said whispered but not catching the young girl's attention. "Fiona."

"Huh," Fiona said pulling herself from the daze she was in to see Miss Peregrine at the door.

Miss Peregrine tiptoed closer to the girl before speaking, "Why are you awake?"

"I just woke up," Fiona lied, "I fell asleep quickly last night before the others I guess."

"Oh," Miss Peregrine said knowing that that wasn't the full truth but didn't want to push the girl, "How about you come help me make breakfast?"

"Yes mam," Fiona said as she slid out of bed and followed Miss Peregrine downstairs.

Miss Peregrine had never known Fiona that well. The girl was never one to ask for much or talk. Most of it being from her previous life of abuse in the famine, which made Fiona want to keep to herself and would seem content with almost anything. This made her one of the easiest children to deal with, but sometimes the one that got glanced over. Miss Peregrine loved all of the children fairly, but with little Claire pulling on her arm, the twins fighting, and Millard's frequent pranks, it was quite easy for Miss Peregrine to glance over Fiona.

"Fiona," Miss Peregrine smiled. "Thank you for the oranges you grew yesterday. They will be great for today."

"Your welcome," Fiona said quietly. "What do you need help with?"

"How about you go gather some eggs for me," Miss Peregrine said with a wink as she pulled out the pan and lit the stove.

Fiona returned and handed the eggs over to Miss Peregrine who instructed her to slice pieces of bread for everyone. Fiona did that as she also carefully watched Miss Peregrine. She wanted to talk to her, tell her what her dreams were, how she was scared, but she couldn't. Fiona finished as Miss Peregrine joined her at the counter and smiled her warm smile. Fiona wanted to hug her like little Claire did when she was sad, or ask her for advice like Emma did. But she just smiled back. Miss Peregrine couldn't help to notice the dark shadows under Fiona's eyes. Especially with the girl's hair hanging down in a messy fashion she looked like a ghost.

"How about we go sit in the sunroom until it's time to wake the others?" Miss Peregrine asked.

Fiona nodded and followed her guardian as Miss Peregrine sat down on a couch and patted the spot next to her for Fiona to sit.

"I love watching the sunrise," Miss Peregrine said. "The colors are beautiful."

Fiona nodded and quietly replied, "I like to see things come to life."

"Me too," Miss Peregrine said as she watched the child next to her. While Fiona wasn't the youngest she was small and still little and she couldn't help to notice the child's nightgown was getting a little worn. "Your nightgown seems to be getting a little old. I'll go to town today and try to get some new material to make you a new one."

"You don't have to," Fiona said quietly. "It's fine. I like this one."

"Fiona," Miss Peregrine smiled, "Please. All the others have nice new ones."

Fiona shrugged, "It costs money. You don't have to."

"Money isn't an issue," Miss Peregrine said. "I'm going to make one for you and no arguing with me about it. "

"MISS PEREGRINE," a voice yelled as little feet came down the stairs. "I think Enoch took my stuffed animal while I was sleeping."

"It's okay," Miss Peregrine said scooping little Claire onto her lap. "We can go get it."

Fiona got up and walked outside as Miss Peregrine placed all her attention on Claire who was getting upset. After a few minutes of convincing Claire everything would be all right, Miss Peregrine looked back to see where Fiona had been sitting and sighed as the child was not there. Miss Peregrine stood up and looked around to see Fiona outside growing little flowers in a pot. She smiled at how precious that looked. The others could be heard upstairs moving about as the children trudged downstairs to eat.

"Good morning children," Miss Peregrine said to the children.

All of them looked up and smiled except for Fiona who seemed to avoid any eye contact. It wasn't totally unheard of but after the recent events it did seem a little more peculiar. The children spent breakfast cutting each other off as they each tried to share about their dreams from the night.

"Now children," Miss Peregrine said giving each of the children a stern look. "You will all get a chance to share, please wait your turn. I will be heading into town today to buy some things. Does anyone need anything?"

All the children immediately pushed their hands into the air except for Fiona. Miss Peregrine went around noting which of the children actually needed things before gathering her bag. She hoped to find Fiona to bring the girl along so they could finish their conversation, but Miss Peregrine couldn't seem to find the girl.

Fiona had climbed to the top of one of the many trees surrounding the house. She perched herself in a comfy spot where no one would see her and she could lean back without falling. Fiona listened to the other children play below as she began to doze off from the exhaustion that had taken over her. Fiona didn't remember falling sleep, but she had, and she woke to a bird perched on her knee and the afternoon sun beaming down on her face. Fiona quickly checked her watch.

"Shoot," Fiona said pulling herself up and down the tree and fast as she could. She was 30 seconds late to when Miss Peregrine wanted her to gather vegetables for supper. Fiona quickly ran up to Miss Peregrine who stood ahead of her.

"Fiona," Miss Peregrine said as she waiting for the girl to look up at her. "You are a minute and twenty-six seconds late."

"Sorry Miss Peregrine," Fiona said as she tried to avoid eye contact. "I got distracted."

Miss Peregrine looked at Fiona with a puzzling stair. Usually Fiona was never late and was rather excited about things.

"Don't let that happen again," Miss Peregrine said softly.

"Yes," Fiona replied while hiding a yawn that didn't go completely unnoticed. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Just one carrot will do," Miss Peregrine said.

Fiona ran off to her garden and shook her head quickly before reaching out her hands. Nothing happened. Fiona shook her head again and to her relief the ground began to rumble and the carrot emerged from the ground. Bronwyn came running up behind her and began to haul the carrot off.

"Good job Bronwyn, right on time," Miss Peregrine smiled at the young girl.

Fiona turned around and walked off in the other direction trying to go unnoticed, but Miss Peregrine's sharp eyes caught the girl heading off.

"Fiona," Miss Peregrine called. "Follow me."

Fiona sighed thinking she was in more trouble as she followed Miss Peregrine into the parlor. Miss Peregrine watched the young girl who was so quiet and was holding her head down like a lost dog.

"I picked up new cloth to make you a new nightgown," Miss Peregrine smiled while unfolding a package of paper. "I hope you like the material."

Fiona smiled as her eyes lit up. It was just what she liked. The cloth was an olive green with lighter green polka dots cover it. Miss Peregrine watched the girl who had never had much smile.

"I love it," Fiona smiled as she looked up at Miss Peregrine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Miss Peregrine smiled. "How about to go run and play now with the others as I make super?"

"Okay," Fiona said as she walked by Miss Peregrine who patted the girl on shoulder.

Dinner was like any other and the movie following was more of Horace's dreams about new clothes. The children all ran outside like any other night marveled by the night skies as the day reset to the previous night. Miss Peregrine watched as all the children ran around the house as they got ready for bed. Miss Peregrine made her rounds as she tucked the twins and little Claire into bed and made sure the older ones were beginning to quiet down. Miss Peregrine got to Fiona and Olive's room. Fiona looked up from the book she was reading and Olive looked up from brushing her red hair.

"Goodnight girls," Miss Peregrine smiled. "I'm turning the light off so please get in bed.

The girls nodded and climbed under their covers with a "Goodnight Miss Peregrine."

"Goodnight," Miss Peregrine smiled as she headed off to her own room.

Fiona lay awake for a little while until Olive's sounds of breathing made her fall asleep.

 _"You're a witch," the man said whipping Fiona._

 _"Mama," Fiona called out but only was greeted with laughter._

 _The man kept whipping her over and over as Fiona broke to the ground as wounds covered her body and blood gushed around her. It hurt. Oh, it hurt._

Fiona jolted up in bed. The pitter patter of rain could be heard above. Fiona was shaking as her breath grew uneven and heavy. All she wanted was to be outside. Before she had time to stop herself, Fiona was quietly making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen door to outside so hopefully no one would hear her. The rain struck her body but she didn't care.

Up above in the house Miss Peregrine's falcon ears caught the sound of the door closing and it awoke her with alarm. What could be happening? It was one in the morning. Miss Peregrine quickly jumped out of her bed and looked out the window and down below to the yard to see one of the children pacing back and forth. In the dark it was hard to make out who it was. Miss Peregrine quickly threw on her long raincoat and shoes as she quietly made her way peering into each of the rooms. Quickly she walked by Fiona and Olive's room where she saw a messy torn apart bed and the body of Fiona missing. Miss Peregrine tore down the stairs and through the kitchen as quickly and quietly as she could and out into the rain.

"Fiona," Miss Peregrine said as the small child kept on pacing back and forth.

Miss Peregrine made her way closer as she could hear Fiona panting in fear. She called out for the girl again but got no response. Fiona walked quickly back and forth with her hands in little balls at her side. Miss Peregrine looked quickly at the girl who appeared to be in a daze and quickly grabbed onto her shoulders to stop the girl.

"Fiona," Miss Peregrine said concerned as the little girl looked up at her with eyes filled of desperation and fear. "Dear, what is it?"

"I…I…," Fiona tried to say but a ball of fear caught her throat as she began to shake her head and cry. Without thinking she dropped to the ground crying even harder.

"Shhh," Miss Peregrine cooed as she, without thinking, scooped the girl into her arms and carried her inside to the kitchen. Miss Peregrine sat down on a stool and held Fiona on her lap. Fiona wrapped her arms tight around Miss Peregrine's neck as Miss Peregrine rubbed the girl's back in a comforting manor until most of the crying had dissolved into a sniffle. Miss Peregrine pulled the girl back and cupped her face as she wiped away the stray tears with her thumb. "Fiona, what is it?"

"I…um," Fiona paused as she continued to catch her breath. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh," Miss Peregrine said. "How about we get you cleaned up and dry and then have a little talk?"

"Okay," Fiona sniffed. Miss Peregrine began to lift Fiona up again, "I can walk."

"I've got you," Miss Peregrine smiled down at the little girl in her arms.

Fiona didn't protest as the warmth of her favorite person comforted her and so she snuggled closer against her as Miss Peregrine made her way up the stairs an down to her room. Fiona had rarely been in Miss Peregrine's quarters of the house. The children for the most part were permitted from going there. Miss Peregrine carried Fiona into the bathroom and sat the girl down onto the countertop. Fiona looker at herself noticing how wet, cold, and dirty she was. Miss Peregrine removed her raincoat to show her dark blue nightgown and that her hair was down. Fiona had never seen Miss Peregrine like that, but she still looked pretty. Miss Peregrine darted around into the closet.

"This is Emma's old nightgown," Miss Peregrine said. "It will have to do for tonight."

Miss Peregrine quickly pulled out a fresh pale-blue towel from below the sink and unbuttoned the nightgown and pulled it off Fiona. She quickly wrapped a towel around the girl who was still shaking. She patted the girl dry and quickly; while noticing old scars on the girl's back, before she slid the new nightgown on over Fiona. She helped the girl down from the counter and led her over to the bed.

"Have a seat," Miss Peregrine instructed Fiona.

Miss Peregrine could tell that the child was still cold, so she draped the blanket that was on the end of the bed around the girl's shoulder and gave her squeeze as she walked over to dresser to get the hairbrush for the girl's tangled hair. Miss Peregrine walked back over to the girl who flinched as she saw the brush. Fiona quickly pushed herself far away as she could on the bed and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Fiona," Miss Peregrine said. "Fiona, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here, dear. I'm just going to brush out your hair.

Fiona slowly made her way closer as she sat next to Miss Peregrine as Miss Peregrine slowly brushed the girl's long brown hair out of the mess it had gone into. Miss Peregrine looked down at the girl who was as still as a statue and looked like she was about to break down again. Fiona was too scared to look up at Miss Peregrine and kept looking ahead as her body shook from the cold still. Miss Peregrine set the bush down on the bedside table and scooted closer to the small child that sat next to her. Miss Peregrine hesitated for a moment before deciding to wrap her arms around the small girl and pulling her close. And with that gesture, Fiona began to cry.

"It's okay, dear," Miss Peregrine cooed as she rested her chin on the top of the crying head. "It's okay Fiona. I've got you."

Fiona curled tighter into a ball as her tears melted. After a few minutes, Fiona had settled and quietly rested against Miss Peregrine.

"Fiona," Miss Peregrine said pulling back to look at the child's face, "What's bothering you?"

"I've, um, been having really bad nightmares," Fiona started. "Well actually…they seem more like flashbacks."

Miss Peregrine had an idea of what Fiona was talking about, but needed to make sure. She spoke with a serious tone, "Of what?"

"The famine," Fiona spoke realizing she had never told Miss Peregrine what had really happened before she had saved her. "Before you came and got me. I keep having nightmares where they are accusing me of being a witch and they tie me up and beat me."

Miss Peregrine looked at the girl besides her that was so delicate and for once was almost speechless.

Fiona continued, "They were confused by me when I started sharing my particularity. The people in the town started accusing me of being a witch. My mother even began to believe it. She said I didn't deserve to sleep inside and would tie me outside and wouldn't feed me. I could grow some simple food but every time they realized I would do something they would come and hurt me."

"Who would?" Miss Peregrine asked as she felt herself filling with rage.

"Anyone, but mostly the towns leaders who wanted to set an example," Fiona said. "They would come and hit me with whatever they could find. Mostly wood and rope. People would watch it happen. Even my mother." Fiona was starting to cry. "She would stand at watch with no expressions on her face. And I would call out for her, but, but she would do nothing."

Miss Peregrine closed her eyes and sighed. She reached out her hand and started running it through the girl's brown hair.

Fiona was crying, "They wanted to kill me because I was a witch, and so one day they came and took me away. While I was waiting for them to, you found me."

"Yes, I did," Miss Peregrine said. "Oh, Fiona. I never knew. I suspected things, I mean I saw how you would always hide yourself when you changed and I had still seen some faded scars. I wish I had known about you earlier. Then I could have saved you then.

"But you still saved me," Fiona said as she leaned her head against Miss Peregrine's shoulder.

"I never thought to ask you about this," Miss Peregrine said.

"I wouldn't have told you," Fiona said. "It was just hurting me too much now. I had to say something. And I never felt like I knew how. You always seemed busy with the others."

"Yes, I am always busy," Miss Peregrine said, "but I am busy doing things for you children. I always have time for you. I want you to know that."

Fiona nodded and hugged Miss Peregrine.

Miss Peregrine kissed Fiona's forehead before continuing, "All of you children seem to have unaddressed fears. It's hard with so many of you and I feel like sometimes I've made mistakes."

"I love you," Fiona said quietly into Miss Peregrine's shoulder.

"I love you too dear," Miss Peregrine said. "Well, you should get some rest."

"Yeah," Fiona whispered as she felt herself falling asleep against Miss Peregrine.

Miss Peregrine pulled the covers of her own bed back and slid the girl under them. She pulled the covers up and tucked the girl in before climbing in bed next to the girl.

"Goodnight Fiona," Miss Peregrine said. "I'm right here if you need me."

Miss Peregrine woke the next morning with her arms wrapped around Fiona. The girl had shifted in the night so that she was curled against Miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine quietly got up and made sure not to wake Fiona who was fast asleep. Miss Peregrine made her way downstairs and like any morning made breakfast while the children started waking up. Voices could be heard from all around as the little ones were running about playing and the older ones continued to try to sleep. Miss Peregrine headed upstairs to awake the remaining children. Emma was fussy like normal and Olive awoke quickly without a problem. Miss Peregrine made her way back into her own room where the sun was beaming through the window down onto the fast-asleep Fiona.

Miss Peregrine gently rubbed Fiona's shoulder, "Fiona it's time to get up."

Fiona's eyes fluttered and she looked around confused before remembering what had happened the night before. Fiona looked up at Miss Peregrine who gave her a small smile.

"Breakfast is ready," Miss Peregrine said quietly. "How about you get up and head down with me."

Fiona nodded and climbed out of bed, "Thanks."

"For what?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"Last night, everything," Fiona said.

Miss Peregrine cupped Fiona's face, "Anytime dear."

The day was going smooth. Fiona ran around playing with the other children and Miss Peregrine watched from the window while sewing the new nightgown for Fiona. The other children hadn't seemed to notice anything could have ever been wrong with Fiona; which was what Fiona wanted. She had to be strong.

In the early afternoon, Miss Peregrine called Fiona inside to the parlor.

"I finished your nightgown," Miss Peregrine smiled.

"I love it," Fiona beamed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Miss Peregrine laughed as she watched the child smile with such joy. "I'll go hang it up in your closet. Go on and play."

Fiona ran back outside with her braids flying behind her. Miss Peregrine watched her from the wondering how a girl who had experienced so much could still laugh and have fun.

The day went by smoothly as all the children were in their pajamas and heading outside to watch the time reset. Fiona skipped outside with the others in her new nightgown as they all pulled their gas masks over their mouths as the Miss Peregrine used her claws to reset the time. The children smiled in awe as Run Rabbit Run played in the cool fall air. The stars of the night before were now back in place and the children all started to head back in for it was time for bed. Fiona walked slowly behind the others as she dragged her feet. Miss Peregrine; who followed behind them noticed this so hurried ahead to Fiona's side.

"Are you okay?" Miss Peregrine asked quietly so the other children couldn't hear.

Fiona shrugged, "I don't like the thought of going to sleep."

"Are you afraid of nightmares?" Miss Peregrine asked.

Fiona nodded and gulped.

"Well," Miss Peregrine said stooping down to Fiona's level and placing a finger under the girl's chin, "You can always come get me. We can talk like we did last night. Do you understand?"

Fiona nodded.

"Good," Miss Peregrine replied. "Now go get to bed like the others."

Fiona ran up the stairs as Miss Peregrine sighed and her face turned from a smile to a frown. She worried about Fiona. Had she done her job and this was to be expected, or could she have done more? Miss Peregrine walked through the house to make sure all the doors and windows were locked before heading upstairs to wish all the children goodnight. Most of the children were in bed, except for Emma who was reading the twins, Bronwyn, and Claire a story. By the time, Miss Peregrine made it to Olive and Fiona's room, the two were fast asleep under the covers. Miss Peregrine smiled and retired to her room for the night.

Miss Peregrine awoke to her hawk like ears picking up on one of the children talking. Instantly, Miss Peregrine knew who it was: Fiona. Miss Peregrine hurried out of her room and rushed into Fiona and Olive's room. Olive was a deep sleeper and was completely asleep, but on the other side of the room Fiona was deep in a nightmare.

"Mama," Fiona was moaning in her sleep with her faced scrunched into a distressed ball. "Mama. Mama help."

"Fiona," Miss Peregrine whispered as she sat down on the bed. Miss Peregrine spoke a bit louder and rubbed Fiona's shoulder, "Fiona, wake up."

Fiona thrashed around but Miss Peregrine held her shoulders so the girl wouldn't get hurt. Fiona's eyes shot open and her breath was heavy. Fiona panted and looked around the room trying to identify where she was.

"Fiona?" Miss Peregrine said trying to pull the girl out of the daze she was in.

Fiona finally looked to her side and up to see Miss Peregrine. Fiona's breathing got heavier as she tried to contain all the fear inside her. Fiona gulped for air as she pulled her legs up and wrapped her shaking hands around her knees. Miss Peregrine moved closer to the girl and began to rub her back.

"It's okay Fiona," Miss Peregrine whispered and wrapped her free hand around Fiona's. "It was just a dream this time. You're safe. I'm right here."

A few stray tears fell from Fiona's eyes as the girl panted.

"You're panicking," Miss Peregrine said. "You need to breath and take deep breaths. Can you do that?"

Fiona nodded and from across the room the covers shifted.

"What's going on?" the tired voice of Olive asked.

"Fiona just had a nightmare," Miss Peregrine said in a smooth voice hoping not the scare the teenager.

"Is there anything I can do?" Olive asked. She was always the one to help.

"Yes," Miss Peregrine nodded. "Could you go get a glass of water and a damp washcloth from the bathroom."

"Yes," Olive said before quickly hurrying to the bathroom and coming back.

"Thank you," Miss Peregrine said to the teen when she returned. "Try to go back to sleep now."

Olive nodded to her guardian and understood that this was now just between the Fiona and Miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine handed the glass of water and nodded to the girl to drink. Even in the dim light, Miss Peregrine could make out how wide the girl's eyes were. Fiona began to take small sips of water as Miss Peregrine brushed back the girl's hair with her hands and wiped the sweat off her forehead. After a few minutes, Fiona's breathing had evened out.

"There, that's it," Miss Peregrine smiled down at the girl as she played with the girl's brown hair.

It calmed Fiona down and she found herself moving closer and closer to the woman she thought of as a caring mother. Before she knew it, Fiona had wrapped her arms around Miss Peregrine as tight as she ever had and began to silently cry. At first, Miss Peregrine was shocked; for she was not used to Fiona every staying close, but slowly Miss Peregrine closed her eyes and wrapped one arm around the girl's delicate frame and the other cupping the girl's head against her chest. Fiona felt protected and all the years of fear and abuse melting away. Slowly, Fiona's cries turned into muffled breaths. Miss Peregrine pulled away and wiped the stray tears away off Fiona's cheeks.

"It was the same dream," Fiona said. "It scares me every time. I know what is coming every time, but it still scares me."

"Maybe that is because you know that no one is going to help you," Miss Peregrine said, "Even though you're in pain."

"Yeah," Fiona said. "I'm always scared about that."

"I'll always try to save and protect you," Miss Peregrine said as she ran her fingers through Fiona's hair.

"I know," Fiona smiled.

"Do you want to try to sleep?" Miss Peregrine asked the girl.

Fiona shrugged, "I guess."

"I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep," Miss Peregrine smiled.

"Okay," Fiona yawned.

Miss Peregrine cupped Fiona's face and kissed the girl's forehead and then rested her forehead against Fiona's so they were eye to eye.

"I love you," Miss Peregrine said softly. "I don't say that enough."

"I love you, too," Fiona replied.

Miss Peregrine guided Fiona's head to where is rested on her lap as the girl curled up close to her. Miss Peregrine smiled as she ran her hands though Fiona's hair and saw the girl relax and close her eyes. Miss Peregrine knew this would not be the last time this would happen, but she knew it could only get better. Fiona's breathing evened out as sleep won its' battle. Miss Peregrine slid out and tucked sleeping Fiona back under the covers and kissed the girl's head one last time before heading out. She paused at the door to look back at the small child. Sure, she couldn't save the girl from all the nightmares, but she had saved Fiona from what had caused them. And with that, Miss Peregrine walked back through the halls of sleeping children and into her room.


End file.
